The present invention relates to a device for selectively pressurizing or evacuating a container with an oscillating air source and a device for selectively drawing into, retaining and evacuating material from a container.
For many years there has existed a need to collect and retain and/or to evacuate external substances to and from chambers with the use of a simple and inexpensive, metering device. Consistent with the broad principles of the present invention it is possible to control a "problematic fluid" via the ability to collect it from difficult-to-reach places, contain the fluid, and if desired, dispose of all or a portion thereof while observing, separating and adding to or removing some portion of the fluid. The expression "problematic fluid" is used herein to mean that some element or characteristic of the fluid, such as heat, causticity, grain or grit emulsion, acidity, bruisability, suspended composition or other problem, precludes using a pump to directly move the fluid.
With the present invention a simple device is employed which meters air through a valve system to create within a collection chamber either a partial vacuum or positive pressure, such that external objects and materials can be drawn into the chamber and collected therein, or in the alternative, expelled under pressure from the chamber. In this manner air movement, promoted by an oscillating air source, controls through a valve the flow of fluid into and out of the chamber of the container independently of the movement of the fluid. Consistent with the principles and scope of the present invention, the oscillating air source creates, alternatively, positive pressure or a partial vacuum in relation to ambient pressure. The present invention creates a partial vacuum in the reservoir causing the external objects and materials to enter the reservoir of the container, or in the alternative, creates a positive pressure in the reservoir causing external objects and material contained therein to be expelled to the atmosphere.